


Nosy neighbour

by alienrice



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, I miss seunghan, Its short I know, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Seungwoo is whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Yohan couldn't even get mad his nosy neighbour Seungwoo disturbing his well-deserved sleep.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Nosy neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> I havent been writing alot these last few months, online classes are exhausting but this had been in my mind for a week now so i thought, why not. Though dont expect much from this, im not really good at writing 😅

"Hyung? What are you doing here? It's like 4am" Yohan says as soon as he saw the person who was guilty of ringing his door bell at crack of dawn. _or so he thinks_.

"Im disappointed Yohan-ah. What do you mean 'what are you doing here'? I live next door...." the person says, sulking, "And it's already 7am, don't you have an 8am class?" Seungwoo, who was his neighbour, ask cheerily. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the younger's morning look, his disheveled hair, half lidded eyes, too sleepy to even open them and was even in his cute-already-crumpled PJs while clinging onto the side of the door. _He's so fluffy!_

Yohan was clearly still half awake but Seungwoo still insisted on coming in.

"Hyung.... It's Saturday and i just finished finals week yesterday. I deserve this sleep." Yohan whines, but still letting the older come in. This isnt a normal occurrence but his neighbour's always shows up at his door step, uninvited anyway but ofcourse, not that Yohan was not happy to see him, he was actually very much pleased. Just... not today, not when he really needs to catch up on his sleep.

"Oh it's Saturday," Seungwoo repeats the fact, he clicks his tongue and before Yohan could even shoot him a questioning look, Seungwoo continue to say "which is why I'm cooking breakfast for you today! You can still get your desired sleep, I'll wake you up when I'm done!"

Yohan, too tired to even complain, just nods as he walk straight to his room to continue his sleep. Seungwoo follows the younger from behind, he chuckled when Yohan bump his leg at the edge of the bed and flop down immediately on top of the bed. Seungwoo helps cover him with the soft and thick comforter, staring fondly Yohan's face that was already peacefully asleep. He couldnt help but give a kiss on Yohan's head, not sure if the latter realizes but _he just couldn't help it_.

_His hair smells like bubblegum, that's adorable!_

He couldnt help but scream that in his mind. He excitingly exits the bedroom with a dumb smile on his face as if he had won a lottery. He closes the door softly, not wanting to disturb the younger's sleep further.

* * *

It was almost 10 in the morning when Seungwoo decides to wake Yohan up, he had finished cooking an hour ago but he wants the younger to get an extra hour to sleep, so he decided to clean for a bit. He clears the mess of papers that was on the coffee table, did some rearrangements and even air out the apartment all the while doing it as quietly as possible.

Seungwoo carefully opens the door to Yohan's room, seeing the younger was still fast asleep, he sat at the edge of the bed, contemplating whether he should just let younger sleep more because he looks _so fucking adorable_. But Yohan needs to atleast eat breakfast, or he would have a stomach ache later.

"Yohan-ah" Seungwoo softly calls, but there was no reaction from the younger.

"Yohanie, hey, its time to wake up" Seungwoo says a bit more loudly, and Yohan just stir in his sleep as he changes his position nearer to Seungwoo, almost as if searching for more warmth.

"Yohan- hmph"

Yohan suddenly pulls Seungwoo towards him by wrapping his arms on the older's neck, hugging him tightly. Seungwoo heard a low groan and mumbling but he was too shocked to process what just happened, he couldnt move or even do anything as their faces were just few centimetres apart. Yohan's face was too close, he was scared his fast-beating heart might be heard and felt just from their bodies being tangled tightly like this.

"Fwive more min--" he decipher what Yohan says

Seungwoo stayed still, he didnt even realized he had been holding his breath until now. He thinks they stayed like that for more than five minutes but he couldnt complain. How could he? Being close together like this was what he wanted for the last two years. Ever since the younger moved in into the apartment next to his, and as cliche as it sounds, his dull life had been alot more brighter. Since his work only requires him to work at home, he spend most of his time alone. But that one day in spring, when the cherry blossom has reached it's peak blooming, he came out of his apartment to complain about the loud noise that didnt stop for a few hours only to be stunned to see a beautiful man, clumsily carrying two heavy boxes at once. With a pleading face, almost as if the person was about to cry, he apologized for the disturbance he had made and ofcourse, that melt away Seungwoo's anger in seconds.

A few months after that, they had become close, Seungwoo hadn't been close to anyone other than his family and the friends he made during his college days but with the younger's presence, he had become more friendly, more softer. His whole behaviour had change, and it felt like his whole world was radiating around the younger. Yohan's a rainbow to his colourless life and a sweetener to his bitter mind, like glazed to his doughnuts and the cream to his cake.

And he loved every moment of it. Eventhough he's not much of a sweet tooth.

  
"Yohan, it's way pass five minutes" Seungwoo finally says. They younger had open both his eyes then, startling Seungwoo.

"Why didnt you get up then?" Yohan asked with a cheeky smile, that caught seungwoo off guard. He immediately sat up as Yohan stretches comfortablly on the bed, acting like nothing happened. 

"So what's for breakfast?"

* * *

  
Seungwoo had prepared a simple korean breakfast, something that Yohan had been saying he missed having for the last few days. 

"Oh hyung~ you're the best!" Yohan sings, touched. He had been busy with school and was missing home cooked meal so this surprise really warmed his heart.

"It isn't much, and I know you've been working hard these last few days. I just thought i should do something " Seungwoo says as he sits infront of younger after setting up his meal too. Yohan just smiles, and they eat quietly after that. Seungwoo love that they had become comfortable enough to just eat quietly or even be in a room together, merely doing nothing. 

After they had done eating, Seungwoo wanted to do the dishes too but Yohan argued that he should be the one doing it after what the older had done but they are doing it together in the end, with Yohan washing the dishes and Seungwoo rinsing and drying them.

"Hyung" Yohan calls and Seungwoo just hum as a reply, placing the plates he had just dry, back on the rack.

"When are you going to ask me out?"

If Seungwoo had still been holding the ceramic plate just now, it would've been broken to pieces by now.

"H-huh?" He tries to answer.

"Are you not gonna ask me out?" Yohan asks again, washing the last plate and giving it to Seungwoo.

Seungwoo holds the plate tightly, not knowing what to reply, or how to act. It felt like he had been caught red handed.

As Yohan dried his hands on a clean towel, he leans his back on the kitchen counter, still standing beside Seungwoo but facing the other side. They were quiet for awhile, Seungwoo just continues wiping the last plate, slowly, trying to buy time. But he knows it was gonna be futile. When he finally finishes, he sighed. Too nervous, he feels like his legs gonna give out if he walks away from the kitchen sink and run away, so he just stood there. 

"You knew?" Seungwoo asks at last after contemplating for a few minutes on what he should ask. He was still facing the sink while Yohan was facing the other side.

"H-hyung." Yohan starts, there was uncertainty too in his voice. If Seungwoo hadn't decide to turn to Yohan at that moment, he probably would have missed the slight tinge of mixture of pink and red on the younger's cheeks and ears.

And it finally hits Seungwoo then. That, the feelings were mutual.

"Hyung, you literally just cleaned my whole apartment and make me breakfast. And that was not just today. Everytime I was having a hard time, or was busy and didnt have the time to even take care of myself, you, took care of me. Now ask me, how could i not know? You were extremely obvious." Yohan continues, it sounded like he was ranting but it sounded cute to the older's ear.

Seungwoo then took a deep breath as he step infront of Yohan. He felt his hands tremble but he thinks, its now or never. He placed his hands on the kitchen counter, caging Yohan. Yohan was much shorter than him in the first place but somehow caging him like this makes him look even smaller, even more adorable. And Seungwoo couldnt help but coos at him.

"Was I really?" That came out more like a teasing than Seungwoo thought it would.

"W-were you really w-what?" Yohan's face were even more redder now, and he was trying really hard to avoid looking directly at Seungwoo's eyes.

"Was I really that obvious with my feelings?" Seungwoo asks again.

"I guess so" Yohan replies, looking at eveything except Seungwoo's eyes

"Yohan-ah" the older calls, softly as he lift Yohan's chin with his hand to get the younger's attention. And when he finally gets it, he smiles. 

_I really want to have him in my arms_

"Yohan-ah, i've been holding it in too much I think. My feelings... I feel like i would explode if i wait another minute. So here goes."

_I really want to hold his hands_

"I really like you. I like you so much i think it's probably unhealthy at this point. From the moment we first met i know it was something more, i knew it from the start that those feelings were only for you and I dont think I would come across them again if i dont pursue it."

_I really want to kiss those soft, pink lips_

"-- For years, i hid it, not so well i think. I was trying to find the right time. But timing is really hard. I still dont think right now is a good time, but im gonna wing it. I was scared that you might not like me back, scared that these feelings would scare you, scared that you might not want to see me again. And i fear that the most, not being able to see you. I dont think i could handle that. I'm sorry I was being a nosy neighbour, and sometimes gets you distracted but I was content with the time i've spent with you."

Seungwoo sighs deeply, the younger still staring at him teary eyed.

"And I'm sorry for dumping all these on you, i would understand if you dont feel the same way. There's no pressure--"

And before Seungwoo could continue, the younger kissed him.

_Yohan kissed him._

_They kissed._

It was short, but meaningful. It felt as though Yohan had relayed all his feelings through that seconds of connection. Seungwoo feels his stomach churned and he couldn't be happier.

"Hyung. I- I like you too. I don't know to what degree but I know I do. I don't really know how to express it in words like how you did just now, or even in actions, but I'm trying. I feel like it's the same, our feelings are. And im genuinely happy...happy that it's mutual." Yohan replies, more calm than before.

Seungwoo then proceeds to envelop Yohan in a hug, gently wrapping his arms around the younger, inhaling his scent as he lay his face to the younger's shoulder. Yohan lets the older hug him tightly as he reciprocates, arms placed lightly on Seungwoo's waist. 

"Thankyou" the older says, yohan hummed before he replies, with a teasing smile, not that Seungwoo could see him.

"Now you can kiss me on the lips when I'm sleeping Seungwoo-hyung."


End file.
